


Aromantic Joe Headcanons

by AroAceStories



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Joe, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroAceStories/pseuds/AroAceStories
Summary: Some aromantic Joe headcanons.I'm taking requests for aromantic, asexual, and aromantic asexual fanfics and headcanons, so if you're interested check out the rules on my profile!





	Aromantic Joe Headcanons

-Joe’s never been interested in romance; it always seemed like too much trouble when he already had a bunch on his plate, and after a while he found he never felt that type of love to begin with

-however, he’s subtly (or sometimes not-so-subtly) nosy about other people’s relationships, especially those of his friends

-good with all animals except for cats. which is fine because he’s not too fond of cats either

-I see him as Afro-Latino (if he has a canon race/ethnicity, please let me know)

-loves cuddling with Yuri’s dog

-in his younger years he expected he’d live and die alone. after the series, he realizes that’s not true anymore, and he couldn’t be happier about it

-never thought anything of the words “platonic soulmate” until Yuri happened. they shared life-altering moments together, and no one can better understand their fire than each other

-didn't know the word for his romantic identity until Yuri told him. Joe didn't see it as a huge deal--he was already confident in himself even without the "aromantic" label--but he did find it more convenient to explain what he was in one word 

-Joe’s prone to doing stupid things either for the hell of it or for the adrenaline rush. thank god he’s a tank who can take a ton of damage


End file.
